Howie Mandel
Howie Mandel was a stand-up comedian act from Season 1 of JayGT. He was eliminated in the Judge Cuts. Howie returned to JayGT: Redemption Island, where he was again eliminated in the Judge Cuts, but returned for the Wildcard Round, where he was eliminated again. Background Howie Mandel is a Canadian comedian, actor, television host, and voice actor. He is known as host of the NBC game show Deal or No Deal, as well as the show's daytime and Canadian-English counterparts. In 1987, Mandel starred alongside Amy Steel in the comedy film Walk Like a Man. Before his career as a game show host, Mandel was best known for his role as rowdy ER intern Dr. Wayne Fiscus on the NBC medical drama St. Elsewhere. He is also well known for being the creator and star of the children's cartoon Bobby's World, as well as a judge on NBC's America's Got Talent. Mandel was born and lived in the Willowdale area of Toronto, Ontario. Mandel is Jewish (his ancestors emigrated from Romania and Poland) and a distant cousin to violinist Itzhak Perlman. His father was a lighting manufacturer and a real estate agent. After getting expelled from his high school (William Lyon Mackenzie Collegiate Institute) for impersonating a member of the school board and signing a construction contract to make an addition to his school, Mandel became a carpet salesman who would later open a carpet sales business of his own. He was a stand-up comedian at Yuk Yuk's in Toronto and by September 1978 had a week-long booking as featured act, billed as "a wild and crazy borderline psychotic." His repertoire included placing a latex glove over his head and inflating it by blowing through his nose, the fingers of the glove extending above his head like a cockscomb. When the audience reacted uproariously to that and similar antics, his trademark response was to extend his arms palms up, look incredulous, and say, "it's you". On a trip to Los Angeles, Mandel performed a set at The Comedy Store, which resulted in his becoming a regular performer there. A producer for the comedic game show Make Me Laugh saw him and booked Mandel for several appearances during the show's run in 1979. He was booked to open for David Letterman at shows in the summer of 1979. CBC-TV's head of variety programming saw his performance in October 1979 and immediately signed him for a TV special. In 1980, he won the lead role in the Canadian movie Gas, co-starring Susan Anspach and Donald Sutherland. Mandel was one of the first "VeeJays" to appear on Nickelodeon's music video series, Pop Clips. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Howie_Mandel Audition Howie Mandel was one of the bonus acts that skipped the audition round. Judge Cuts Howie Mandel's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 104 consisted of performing a stand-up routine in the voice of his character Bobby. JayDK buzzed the act, while Cards, guest judge Foxy, Xboy, and Danger gave him standing ovations. Howie's performance was not strong enough for the judges to send him to the Quarterfinals, eliminating him from the competition instead of Criss Angel. RI Qualifier Vegas Round RI Judge Cuts Wildcard Round Category:Acts Category:Bonus Acts Category:Comedians Category:Season 1 Acts Category:Season 1 Bonus Acts Category:Season 1 Comedians Category:Guest Performers Category:FI Guest Performers Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:RI Acts Category:RI Comedians Category:Accepted Acts Category:RI Accepted Acts Category:Smack's Saves Category:Wildcard Acts Category:RI Wildcard Acts Category:Nerdy's Wildcards